tofkfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Havilhen
Havilhen is a world of many drastic changes and events that shaped cultures and mentalities alike. Lots of blood have been spilt to create the legacy the Five Kingdoms stand for, lots of words, anger and cries have been made to build civilizations. This page records the division of the eras and ages that carved themselves into the world forever. Era Above Age of Nothing Above (AoNA) This age is used to represent nothingness the world has been sunk in for a time approaching infinity. Age of Shift Above (AoSA) This age is used to show the period of when Py supposedly ascended from nothingness and had taken the shape of particles. Age of Change Above (AoCA) This age is used to represent the years when Py sacrificed his body to form a tree seed and dirt. Era of Pyo Leur Age of Pyo Leur's Origin (AoPO) These are the ages when life began from Py's body, when the first tree, later called Pyo Leur (Py's Tree) by the Liaer descended its roots into the dirt it was born in. Age of Pyo Leur's Growth (AoPG) These are the years when Py's Tree grew from Py's love, until it reached its great, majestic size. Age of Birth (AoB) This age is used to represent the years when the first beings flew from Pyo Leur's branches - Four Dukes of Demise, Three Dukes of Knowledge, Twin Dukes of Treachery and Duchess of Life. This is also the age when Pyo Leur's gigantic leaves fell into the void and dissolved into dirt. Age of Pyo Leur's Blessing (AoPB) This is the first recorded age. Duchess of Life married Py's Tree and gave birth to first settlers, virins. Pyo Leur was blessed with the Duchess' grace, and the tree itself gave birth to fruit in the very branches virins roamed. Virins built civilizations in the branches, and fruit fell into the dirt, planting itself to create new trees. Duchess of Life created animals for virins to hunt, which also roamed the great branches. Virins were godly beings in those times, not feeling thirst, hunger or shame. In latter years, one of virins cut a part of a branch, a twig, with his teeth and created the first ever tool - a sharpened wooden stick. The virin also cut his hair with the stick, tying it with a thin part of the branch, building the bow. When Duchess of Life and Pyo Leur discovered this virin destroyed a part of the tree, anger was sent upon him and by the couple, he was thrown down into the dirt. Age of Pyo Leur's Awakening (AoPA) Virins saw the courageous individual being thrown down. All resented the tools he created, and soon, they were thrown down also. Virins continued to live merry lives, hunting animals with their mere hands. Running clothless, chasing pointlessly after animals, a certain virin found himself no longer to be entertained. After he strook down a furred beast, with his hands he tore its fur and clothed himself in it. The skinless beast fell down, and the virin continued. Other virins noticed this virin's special attire. They wanted to follow his example, and soon, animals were hunted more for fur than for entertainment. But when all the virins had fur clothing, they no longed found meaning in hunting and running more. Their usually happy times turned sorrow, and virins used to sit for years on the branches, secretly discussing the rebellious virin's actions. Soon enough, the virin they previously frowned upon and despised became their secret hero, as he fought the system Duchess of Life and Pyo Leur offered them. More beasts were given birth to, but the virins did not hunt them, and the branches of Py's tree became filled with uncountable numbers of heavenly animals. Pyo Leur and Duchess of Life noticed this, and also noticed the new attires and movements inside the virin ranks. They reckoned it was a strange behaviour, but they did nothing to oppose. Only when the bravest of settlers dared to jump down from the tree, the two were angered. They gave virins one thing they could have never imagined themselves, even after thousands of years running and jumping on branches - they gave virins mortality. Age of Pyo Leur's End (AoPE) Virins, then all the same gender, started aging to their great disgust. They learnt to give birth, and for the first time, they saw gender differences in their younger generations. They clothed children in fur as soon as they were born, and as centuries passed and newborns grew into what all virins were before the drastic change, they adopted their way of living - the cynism and the secret faith in the virin tool-maker. Duchess of Life and Py's tree believed it was the right way to discipline virins by showing them they were no more than the animals they hunted - their lives were no less fragile and transient than the animals they've hunted for ages. It was a disciplinary method, but it had far worse outcome than they ever thought. When virins saw their elders' deaths, they abandoned themselves completely. What was life when there was no legacy to be created, when it's just as generic as all other lives? They used to sit on the branches, hanging for years without any word spoken, any muscle moved. They did not reproduce, intentionally killing their own kind, which brought sorrow to Duchess of Life and Pyo Leur, since they loved virins as if they were their own children. Few virins remained alive. Some leaped, some sat on their branch until they died. The few that remained were close to dying nonetheless. Society of Pyo Leur was collapsing, as beasts outnumbered virins by hundreds. It was not in the tree and Duchess of Life's powers to interfere - they gave their settlers liberty, they gave them the freedom of movement and action. That is what caused their downfall. Tens of elder virins, some of them already in the natal stages of fading away, silently agreed to take down Pyo Leur by destroying the Log, what they believed to be the very heart of the tree. Their curiosity of what's down there, their lack of braveness to leap to find out, led to the idea of overthrowing their masters. They made haste to the trunk of their tree, and close to it, by the idea of their hero, they tore twigs off the branches and they cut their long and powerful hair to tie great ropes, which they threw into the trunk through one of many small holes leading inside. After years of descending down the tree on the ropes, they reached the Log and tied the ropes around it from all sides. They then leaped down, as the Log was floating in the air, being held by nothing but Py's love. Their creators built them to be as powerful and as agile as they could, hence, the ropes of hair tore down the log which pulled them down the infinitely tall and incredibly wide trunk, and they were never heard of again. Duchess of Life was too slow to save the tree - Pyo Leur was already dead, and as a soulless tree cannot hold such great weight, the roots and the trunk tore and broke, falling further into the void and all its branches and leaves turned to dirt when they reached the elevation set by Py long ago. Fruit exploded into small parts, rooting into many different parts of the great dirt reaching as far as Duchess' eye could see. No part of the tree survived, and it was just Duchess standing on her husband's dead body. Era of Settling Age of Vi (VI) This age is suspected to have started sometime at the end of Age of Pyo Leur's Blessing. Virin Vi, the first Virin to have been thrown down for tearing a twig and creating tools to easen his hunting was surprised and angered when he found himself on a dirt island seemingly floating in endless void. Only now did he see the massiveness of Pyo Leur - he could not see the branches, he saw the trunk reaching for the uppermost skies. He saw all the dead animal bodies around himself, he even found the very stick and his bow. He saw the corpses falling down around him actively, realizing how primitive was the society above. He waded through the corpses for millenias, walking with no purpose. He was surprised, however, when he first saw the pink flesh of a beast - he did not know it were the times when his kin skinned animals of fur. He was disgusted by this act, but what surprised him more was the fact he no longer saw anything fall. Only after decades, he met four other virins also wandering through the skeletons of animals, but after a short while of walking together, just when Vi was about to ask about their progress, they turned on themselves, killing themselves with sharp bones. Vi did not understand, he snorted upon their ignorance and primitiveness, and continued his journey away from the tree, eventually dropping his tools as he wished to forget his actions. After countless ages of walking, when more virins were leaping down again, but they did not move after their fall, so Vi soon became unthrilled, he was startled by aghostly being in majestic armour of hard wood and leaves, which he did never see. The ghostly being introduced himself as Tioy, a Duke of Knowledge showing knowledge in its true, harsh form, to which Vi replied as being the last survivor of his kind. He himself was not sure of this answer, but Tioy did know it's not true. Virins were setting on their journey to the Log at that time. Vi continued with lying, saying his name is Kip and that he used to rule his people on the tree. When Vi finished his speech, Tioy screamed in agony and faded away. Vi, confused, continued on, but again was startled by a ghostly being enrobed in soft light fur and hair, which introduced itself as Niyr, also a Duke of Knowledge showing knowledge in its noble, enlightening, to which Vi replied as being a great constructer who built the tree. He himself was sure this wasn't the truth, but in front of a great Duke such as this, he wanted to portray himself the greatest he could. Niyr also knew it wasn't the truth, as he himself was but an offspring of the tree. He asked what did he build the tree of, to confuse Vi and convince him to admit his lies. Vi looked around, and said the tree was raised from fur and flesh of the animals. Niyr screamed in pain and faded away. Vi, confused and thinking, continued on, but once again, he was started by a ghostly being with no clothing, such as him, which introduced itself as Datay, a Duke of Knowledge showing knowledge to its true, naked and unhidden form, to which Vi replied as being a hated person in his primitive tribe living in the tree. He explained he was hated because he wanted to easen his work and to help the people in the future, but it resulted in the entire virin society resenting him. Vi thought he was telling the truth, but Datay knew he was a hero, but Datay did not know Vi was not aware of the situation, as harsh and powerful knowledge can invade one's mind and scroll through it, enlightening and noble knowledge will always seek its way inside, but knowledge whose power lies in being unhidden and public to everyone cannot enter one's mind unless one wants it to enter. Datay screamed in terror and faded away, because Vi's truth did not open the path to his mind, unlike the lies he recklessly spouted. Vi overwhelmed Datay. From Datay's mist rose another ghostly being, this time bearing the form of a chained, bruised virin in ragged fur that did not introduce itself. Vi looked at it, eye-to-eye, but this time, he was not frightened. After a mutual while of silence, the being congratulated him for overpowering the Three Dukes of Knowledge himself with lies that wounded their truthful souls. Vi knew that what he said to Datay was the truth, so he was confused upon hearing these words, but seeing the great spirit, he stayed silent. Only then did the being reveal its whereabouts - it was Koehit , a Duke of Treachery. Koehit secretly cheered that even in his natal stages, he had already found a Marquis of Treachery and while the society of Pyo Leur was ebbing, Vi will erect pillars of a new, better culture with the help of Koehit himself. Vi agreed to follow and help Koehit, thinking it was a prosperous and a noble goal. While Koehit was lost in his thoughts and visions, Pyo Leur accompanyied by blood-boiling screams of Duchess of Life collapsed and in all its majesty was falling towards the endless void. At that time, Vi sat on Koehit's shoulder and flew away. It's unknown where have they flown and what did Vi see, but when they returned, the only thing visible in several large islands of dirt floating over the void that later became the landmasses of Havilhen was Duchess weeping upon the last remain of the tree - Vi's sharpened twig and his bow. Her tears carved into the dirt and reached the void. Havilhen became blinded then, and Vi with Koehit only could wade through the blinding light given from all sides. Duchess of Life was being torn and by her power and Py's love highened mountains and lowered valleys in dirt and from void hidden under her tears alike, raising many deep-sea chains. As she then looked upon her world in pain, as her pure gaze could see through the lights, she then in agony that shaked the seas approached the upper skies, where she lost all her remaining Py's heritage and satisfied fell back onto Havilhen, bursting into all remaining children of Pyo Leur, scattering fauna and flora throughout both dirt and seas, growing torn fruit of Pyo Leur into mighty trees, while Duchess of Life lived her last moments looking at the new, sprawling world of mountain ranges, valleys, forests and deserts lying on her death husband's remains. Under Havilhen's tallest peak, Noaif Kivath, also the location where Duchess of Life last rested uniting with Pyo Leur in Pyraliotur, Py's Tower of Rest where non-Einar venture upon death, flow two majestic rivers, larger than all other rivers, Eforhith and Raforhith, they are the witnesses of Duchess of Life's death, as they were weeped by her and filled the ocean that spanned the void, and her and Py's effort in raising a second world to built the society on, after the last one has failed. That was the death of Duchess of Life, and besides from all the beasts, herbs, mountains and everything she painted, Py's heritage that left her devastated body formed a circle of heat and light to preserve the life during the times when the skies were light, and hanged many other glittering shapes when the skies were dark. And they said that the large one will reign above half the day, overshining all with its beauty, and it will rest the other half, so the smaller bits and pieces of Py's heritage could also brighten Havilhen, even if they were weak. The circle was later to be named Pyo Kerur, or Py's Eye. When everything was finished and Py looked at the world he raised using Duchess of Life's body, and was bound to look at it for the time being, the blinding light fell, allowing all the beings to gaze upon the beauty of Havilhen. To gaze upon the beauty the first society had to be sacrificed for, upon different natures that soon were to be the cradle of new civilizations. For the first time, Vi and Koehit saw the world lighted upon by something else than the leaves. Koehit's twin, Noliar, approached the gazers and offered them a helping hand in building new societies. Together, they soon experienced the first gloomy twilight. During the first dozens, they watched the beauty, discussing, but their discussions always led into a disagreement. One time, as Pyo Kerur ended its rest, Vi realized that he wishes to not be apart of these endless discussions. He climbed Noaif Kivath in thirteen days and thirteen nights, and at the top, he lied and gazed, watched upon the world. When night rang on the second day of his stay, he closed his eyes and listen to the music of the world, far away from Noliar and Koehit. Or so he thought. Koehit flew to the mountain peak and out of curiosity, gave fictional visions of deformed events of the past and present to resting Vi. Vi had awoken in the moment, surprised by the visions, seeking deeper meaning in them. Koehit did not reveal his share in the act, and he acted fascinated when he was listening Vi's excited tellings. Vi found such a senseful purpose that the latter Virin mythology was built around dreams. On Vi's heart-driven wishes, Koehit and Noliar created spirits for all live beings to dream. Phantoms of Sleep haunted all live beings during the time of Pyo Kerur's relax, and the other glimmering eyes to the depths of Py's body soon became allies with these phantoms. On his stay on Noaif Kivath, Vi found the sharpened stick he once created on the mountain. It was harder than all around, cutting stone like butter. He and Koehit then discovered dead virins that were on Pyo Leur when it collapsed dug deep into dirt before it was decorated, and left ores as their legacy. Upon this find, Vi fell into deep depression, realizing he is the last of his kind. He was rethinking his steps that led to this point, and realized it was all his mistake. He sharpened the stick, after all. He gripped it and mourned, while Koehit and Noliar explored Havilhen. They settled on an island that was later to be named Noaz, off the western coast of the largest landmass of the world, Niltir, and raised a fortress to rule all beings from. This fortress was encircled by tall mountains, unreachable by beings driven by their dreams, as phantoms brought deformed visions of reality to their minds. Meanwhile, Vi's mourning led Pyo Kerur to show remorse to Vi, and thus Pyo Kerur fulfilled Vi's wish - to create companions potrayed on Vi's effigy - five couples of virins, one a male and the other a female. Vi was cheering and praising Pyo Kerur, calling it the greatest being. Vi was not alone at last, and to the ten he used to speak for years, retelling them the history of Pyo Leur and everything he had experienced. His word was the base for the records of the earlier ages, hence many latter historians doubt the earlier eras. At the end of his talking, he presented to his faithful followers a script designed by him, which later was the base for the virin alphabet. Then, respective to their wishes, he with Pyo Kerur's help scattered the couples throughout the great continent of Niltir and a large island to its northwest, Naasfe. Age of Virins (VIR) The first of the five couples, Tar and Var, overviewed the island of Naasfe from Noaif Kivath, after all, the island where the peak was located, and they wished to descend down there. They were stunned by the beauty of the colourful, lush forests and thick vegetation, the island's hills and rivers. They started hunting and lived a hunter's nomadic life for generations. Tar and Var, still at the peak of their followers, were, as all of them, mortal, unlike Vi, but none of them aged past adulthood, and the only way for them to fade away from Havilhen was to die by severe wounds. Tar, Var, their followers, but mainly their firstborn, Vanor, all became greatly skilled in hunting and navigation and in the deep forests of Naasfe they needed not to fear malnourishment. Some settled in the most ideal of places, raising small huts of wood together and created minor societies, settlements. They were shown agriculture by Vi and Pyo Kerur, which most of them favoured, and they practised its arts, too. They were careless and clueless, playing with wild animals as if they were their children, but when the first virin died at the hands of rabid wolves, word spread quickly and virins became too careful. They used bows and sharpened sticks to slaughter every non-virin on sight, and their thriving, joyful societies turned to turbulent cities of tall stone huts. These settlements sprawled in the most of the island, but no virin dared to set foot behind of the tall mountains in the north. Vanor was the king of the largest one, in the southeastern part of the island, in the delta of the island's grandest river. Nivolut, as was the settlement called, prospered and in its safe pallisades people found cheer again. Vanor's brother, Tanor, was the king of a nearby large settlement in the same delta, and the two siblings united their villages, creating the largest city, the capital of the eponymous kingdom - Atavalut. They constructed the first rowing boats and brought the art of sailing amongst the virin people. They sailed east, towards the northeastern reaches of Niltir, and green virins, as they were called, due to their skin blending in with grass and forests, settled its coast too. Green virin city-states became powerful regional units. The second couple, Nes and Les, flew south towards Niltir, and were set in plains thriving with wildlife, berries and mushrooms, with sparse forestation. Nas and Las and their offspring, from which none especially stood out, soon became skilled gatherers and moved to other plains when land became depleted. They hunted with wooden tools and bare hands, and prospered while living a nomadic life. However, further they moved, the land became more arid and dry until they all reached a seemingly endless red dirt desert. They were to evade venomous beasts, and Pyo Kerur's heat brought many of them to their demise. For weeks they ventured into the desert, walking on the hot dirt and those who weren't quick enough to hold onto their pace were killed and desperately eaten. Some, including Nas, resisted, saying they will not munch their family, but those died of starvation and Las, widowed, desperate, in a large crave to die, resisted her urge and with great disgust helped eating Nas, after which she sank in depression and her offsprings now blindly roamed the desert. This trend continued, until the few reached a large, fresh-watered pond where Las decided to settle. The area around the pond was rich in berries and wildlife, and with great relief these virins stopped eating themselves, crying of joy. They built homes of dirt, glued together with water and hardened in Pyo Kerur's gaze, and a large settlement rose around the pond, Rivulosh, as the settlement was called, didn't prosper and its inhabitants didn't experience an ideal life, but they knew what happened then they roamed the desert, and none dared to leave Rivulosh. Their skin was enhanced with the colour of occasional storms, and thus, they became known as red virins, living in their only city-state, led by Les, the confused, depressed widow. The third couple of the five, Bin and Din, begged to stay on Noaif Kivath as they greatly adored the beauty of tall mountains, but that wasn't possible, so they were brought to a valley in another giant mountain range. The valley was lively and colourful, and Bim and Dim seemingly found their paradise. To their surprise, it was mildly cold, thus they and they offsprings hunted and skinned furred beasts and dressed themselves in their pelts, but not because of shame as their spiritual ancestors on Pyo Leur, but because of temperature, and from their bones they created tools, with which they carved households into mountains. They slept on pelts in their cold stone tunnels, but because of its unusuality and the valley's crippling winters, they hived inside the mountains. They digged tunnels underneath, and soon, there was no need for the to leave the valley for other reasons than to hunt for food, of which they didn't need much anyways. Their king, Talan, ordered the virins to smoothen and flatten all the tunnels and households, as he was a sworn perfectionist, and these virins were the first to also create furniture. Meanwhile, Talan carved a statue of Vi, who he adored as his god. People of Talanar, the city their king named after himself, also found ore, coal and discovered fire while digging, and when they could be in heat inside, there was no reason for them to leave. With metal tools, they created advanced tools which greatly supported their activities. When all tunnels and households were as smooth as Talan requested, he revealed the statue which brought belief in Vi into people of Talanar and turned them deeply religious. The statue proudly stood in the settlement's greatest and busiest hall, and people adored Vi as their god-king so much they spent their leisure carving smaller statues of him for themselves, and devoted their free time to him. They spent less and less time in Pyo Kerur's light, and their skin turned drastically paled. They became known as white virins, and their king, Talan, now with a crown and a throne, became known in history as the first true king of Havilhen. The fourth couple of the five, Muk and Ruk, found delight in the diversity of Niltir's southeast. They were set in a thin forest, and they and their offsprings lived a nomadic life from then on. They moved from dry hills to lush deltas, from beautiful meadows to mountains where they found springs and small, beautiful ponds. These virins became skilled in navigation and led by Muk and Ruk's daughter, Avuk, they scavenged large portions of the southeastern reaches. None of Avuk's followers deserted, but many wished to end this nomadic life and settle in their respective favourite biomes. When Avuk reached the coasts of the eastern seas, they found enjoyment in swimming in Duchess' salty tears - they, of course, deemed the waters only as what they seemed like - motionless wet fields. When Avuk and her closest advisors moved away from the seas, in search of new lands, many of her followers finally left and moved wherever their heart wanted to the most. Many groups separated from Avuk, but Muk, Ruk and most of the virins remained loyal to her. Further they moved as a nomadic group, many saw geography and mapping the regions, or examining the wildlife in notes, as a timeworthy activity and Avuk's tribe became known amongst the others as the intelligent one, the one to come to when in need of help. Other tribes that tried to settle soon craved to join the nomadic group, too, but since their pride prevented them from returning to Avuk, many new ones sprawled accross southeastern and eastern Niltir and few of those who left Avuk to settle actually remained on their desired locations. These virins all kept their skin colours, varying slightly, as they didn't adapt to any region. They became known as grey virins, and Avuk was declared as their queen. The last of the couples, Som and Pom, could not decide upon where to start, so they descended Noaif Kivath on their feet, ending in the already occupied island of Naasfe. In the thick and deep forests, they were lost, and they and their offsprings were both under constant attack of green virin barbarians. Many of them fell, because Som and Pom stood no chance against the master hunters. They didn't have enough rest to learn the forest's tactics, and their numbers were falling as they were an easy target for savages. In the most desperate of times, they crossed what no virin before dared to cross - the tall mountains in the north, then led by their fittest son Erutom. They disappeared from Pyo Kerur's vision and long were deemed dead. Long, until in the land north of the mountains, a vast, empty area of unknown threats, ice and snow, Pyo Kerur and Vi spotted a virin with a mysteriously dark skin colour, walking side by side by large white foxes and bears. Pyo Kerur soon discovered it was still Erutom, and he found their village tracking his steps. Their village was hidden in snow, and most of the living spaces were buried under ice. It was all from thick, black wood, later to be called named ravenwood. The small society of chief Erutam survived off hunting large beasts. What still remained a mystery was their skin, almost pitch black, and why were savage beasts walking by their feet as harmless as kittens. These mysteries were not to be answered for the time being, and they left Pyo Kerur and Vi puzzled. Erutom and other ancestors of Som and Pom became known as black virins. What were Koehit and Noliar doing in this time period remains unknown. No visible activity was seen in their fortress, and they didn't approach to either Vi or any other virin. According latter historians, virins had six (or seven, if Vi is included) great leaders in this time - Vanor, Tanor, Les, Talan, Avuk and Erutom, and these six remain in virin mythology as Vi's extended hands to this very day. Second Age of Virins (SVIR) While virin life sprawled and the societies flourished, Vi was writing of his journeys and of what he and Pyo Kerur saw from the top of Noaif Kivath in the script he had created based on natural elements.